The Greatest Warrior/Season 1/Week 2
Stolen Chocolate ~ Wollow Wollow: PREPARE THE PARTY CANON CORRECTORS, IT'S WEEK 2 Wavepaw: Huh? What did you say about me? And for the love of StarClan, it's MIDNIGHT. Wollow: EXACTLY! IT'S FINALLY WEEK 2! *throws assorted decorations including muffets in party hats and penciltop erasers- Lupinepaw: nomuffet Emberdawn: Is that a spider? Wavepaw: IT'S MIDNIGHT. MIDNIGHT. Wollow: *throws party poppers at Wave* Laurelpaw: Midnight's not that bad. Moonpaw: *parties* Moonpaw: *very loudly* RaggedOak: Let me sleeeeeep Slowerfleam: Grammar, my fine Raggedoak. Lupinepaw: nogrammar Laurelpaw: Why can we all hear each other through the walls? Wollow: SHOW LOGIC. ANYWAY, EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS FOR A MIDNIGHT SNACK. Owlwater: *is still asleep* ~~ Moonpaw: *throws Owlwater down the stairs* Raggedoak: *catches Owlwater heroically* Sundance: Hurmph. Moonpaw: SHIPPING Breezey: Hey, we're supposed to be shipped??? Moonpaw: Interesting... I REFUSE! I AM THE SHIPPER, NOT THE SHIPPED! THE SHIP QUEEN REGINS! Wollow: The ship GODDESS says that I'll throw you down the stairs if you refuse. Moonpaw: Hurmph. Wollow: NOW YOUNG SLAVES EAT YOUR FOOS Lupinepaw: freesegeese Emberdawn: *runs out of dorm screaming* Screaming: *wakes up everyone who's asleep* Frostflower: Wha? Wollow: MIDNIGHT SNACK TIME Wavepaw: You do realize it's been an hour? So it's more of a 1AM snack time. Wollow: WHATEVER GO EAT WITH THE REST OF THEM ~~ Cypresspaw: Yum. Frostflower: Yum. Lupinepaw: whasthat Laurelpaw: I think it says... Spider Donut? It's way too dark to read. Lup: nonononononononononononononnoono Wollow: YESYESYESYESYESYESYES Lupinepaw: explosions Iceflower: *yawns* Wollow: YAWNING IS OUTLAWED Laurelpaw: Oh no... it's Wollowtsar... Winterpaw: *YAWNS* Wollow: FIRST OFFENSE, WHICH MEANS BEHEADING. Winterpaw: I DONT CARE Wollow: I DO CARE Winterpaw: YOU DON'T MATTER Wollow: WHO ELSE TO TORTURE *GETS TORTURE TARGET SEEKER* Torture target seeker: *seeks torture target* Wollow: AHA, OWL IT IS Owlwater: OKAY!!! Wollow: OKAY IS OUTLAWED Owlwater: OKAY, FINE! Wollow: NO Owlwater: OKAY, I'LL STOP ~~ Random time announcer: A few hours later... Raggedoak: *is asleep* Breezey: *is asleep* About everyone: *is asleep* Wollow: Oops. Steppy: Told you that was a bad idea! Wollow: No, we get all the chocolate now! Steppy: Oh yeah. Wollow: OKAY GUYS, I THINK THIS EPISODE WILL BE CUT SHORT AS STEPPY AND I EAT THE DESSERTS. BYEE!!! Steppy: LASTWORD Wollow: NO Steppy: YES Wollow: I GET TO END IT WHENEVER I WANT Steppy: TOO BAD Wollow: END Moonpaw: *is eating the chocolate* A/N: hi this was short sorry Day 2 ~ Steppy Raggedoak: That chocolate was mine! Sundance: STAHP whining Raggedoak: WHAT???? <_> Emberdawn: Illuminati confirmed Steppy: Ewwwwwwww illuminati some peoplez are discussing it so that's why Embix said it! Stormy: wat Steppy: Ummmm nothing Wollow: (through intercom) CONTEST TIME GATHER IN AUDITORIUM! Steppy: Hey! She intercommed without meeeee Wollow: too bad Everyone: *appears in auditorium* Win: STOP controlling me! Wollow: too bad Win: Too good. Moonpaw: Owwwwww Steppy: Anyways, ladies and gentlecats *voice becomes soft and fluttery* This contest, oh my favorite contains richness and beauty- Sea: THEY'RE DOING A SINGING CONTEST Steppy: *Stage gasp* *Falls off stage* How did you know? Sea: I have spy ears =D Stormy: Sea told me! So I knew too Wollow: *Glares* anyone else knew? Everyone: No Wollow: Good. Basically you sing an ORIGINAL song and yeahh Wavey: *Raises paw* Can we do bands Steppy: *is back on stage* Sure Wollow: And you can make a collection of your songs and call it a band eh Wavey: Great! Embix, Frostflo, Sunny, let's be a band! Sea: Should've expected Stormy: Let's be a band Raggedoak: I call Owl! Sunny: NO I CAL- *glances at Wavey's stern face* uhhh ehhh Rag: *smirks* Owl: yey? Rag: I was thinking ours could be called "Forever unseparable" Sunny: OK HOLD ON! Wavey: Sunny! Sunny: Sorry! But this-this witch is getting on my fantastic sunpowered nerves!!! Steppy: Is there anything wrong with witches???! Wollow: Steppy's secretly a witch. Steppy: It's not "secretly" if you TELL PEOPLE!!! Wollow: sooorrrryyyy Steppy: Hrmph. Win: Whatever, you people can do what you want. ICY AND I will be together forever *hearts appear in eyes* Icy: I suppose I have no choice Win: Nooooope too bad. Icy: But I do... Win: But you don't... Icy: I choose Frosty! Win: *Is mad* WUUUUUUUUUUT Frosty: uhhhh yay? Win: FINE LET'S ALL BE A BAND, THE THREE OF US YAY LOOK AT WINT AND HIS COOL IDEAS YOU HAVE TO INCLUDE ME FROST YOU SUCK Cyp: Slo, Breezey, Moon let's be a band Lupinepaw: I guess that leaves us two Laurelpaw: Yea Sunny: I'm with Owl! Raggedoak: I was first! Wollow: You're both with Owl. Anyways, go and plan, you have one hour ~~ Steppy: TIME FOR THE CONTEST!!! Wollow: SLO, BREEZEY, AND MOON AND CYP ARE FIRST!!! Slo, Breezy, Moon, Cyp: *Get up* *Start singing*: "Ohhhhhhh did you know about that tom over there, that went off and loved a she-cat he found another one, couldn't decide, so he chose them both. In a quick second, when they put two and two together he ran away, oh that tom Next he found a nice model she-" Wollow: ALL RIGHT ENOUGH ENOUGH we know what you're TALKING ABOUT Steppy: omsc I had no idea you read my stories! Slo: Such a marvelous tale Cyp: Why did she cut us off at model? Moon: Who knows why? -All walk off stage- Steppy: WIN, ICY, AND FROST! Win, Icy, Frost: *get up* Frosty: doo doo doo doo doo-oo Win: Oh one day I met such a fine young SHE-CAT and a tom who's way hotter — Frosty: oh oh oh-oh Win: She wasn't really that bad-looking but he was still hotter so — Frosty: oh-oh oh-oh Win: She got those pretty eyes matching my HOT-NE'ESS Frosty: Dee boo doo dum dum-dum dey-hey Win: Oh-oh ohhh that nice fine young she-cat...eh...or a tom oooooooooooh sexiness — Frosty: Oh-oh oh Icy: W-we-ell, that ni-ice fine t-tom was quite nice-lookin' Winter: DUH?!!! Frosty: Dee boo da dum-dum oh Icy: Was all good looking Win: *nods* he's so hot Frosty: Oh-um day-hay Icy: Was all kind and nice, but he enspelled me with his h-HOTN-NESS Frosty: Oh-oh oh Winter: *quietly* Ugh yes hotness I loveeeeeeee hotttttttttttt peopleeeeee Winter and Icy: Dear lovely soulmate oh oh OH OH I know what you're looking for in a mate Frosty: Yum bum bad-dee da da Icy and Winter: And ya know I got it sweetay so don't ya leave me.... Frosty, Icy, Winter: So LET'S BE A THING Winter: *song is over* Wait, REMIND ME AGAIN why HE is in our group? Frost: *nothingness* Winter: FROST stop being SUCH a third wheel. God can't you see?? Me and Ice are soulmaters and you're I-N-T-E-R-R-U-P-T-I-N-G us! Ice: Dear, dear... Day 3 ~ Winter Day 4 ~ Wollow Day 5 ~ Steppy Day 6 ~ Wollow Day 7 ~ Steppy Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:TGW Category:Collaboration